The Flying Sea
by HeadUpHeartStrong
Summary: AU. As a young baby, Percy Jackson was taken from his mother and deposited in The School to unwillingly take part in there newest experiment. As Percy journeys in The School he meets The Flock, friendships are made and so are enemies. Later on demigods find him what will they think of his wings? His new family? Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor Maximum Ride. Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy might slightly be OCC but who wouldn't be depressed spending your whole life in the School!**

**Sea Bird**

Haunting sobs of despair and sadness was the only sound in the west wing of New York Hospital. Sally Jackson, a woman who had just gave birth to a beautiful boy, was crying with pure misery and sorrow as the Doctor had pronounced Perseus, Sally's new born baby, dead because of the difficulties with his breathing. But Perseus or Percy for short was in fact alive and healthy only to be kidnapped with approval from the Doctor.

Hours after Percy was abducted a tall woman came into a grieving Sally where she offered a pill to help her sleep. The woman, Dr. Jane Sharps, was fairly well known around hospitals all over the world, with long, bleached blonde stringy hair and harsh blue eyes that saw the world as hers. She may of been cruel and unforgiving but the best mind science has seen since Einstein himself, also with an army of highly developed and blood thirsty Erasers (half wolf and half human) - another mutant - no one dared question her except those whom have a death wish.

Unbeknownst by Sally, who accepted the tablet wordlessly, just agreed to her own painless but horrific death.

The woman had conferred with Sally's husband at the time of Perseus birth, Gabe Ugliano, and Gabe agreed to sell Percy to the School for 30,000 dollars. The School is a number of rouge, ingenious scientist that believes in merging a human child's DNA with a different species, preferably animals. And the reason for Percy's kidnapping to take part, unwillingly, in this cruel and twisted experiment. Usually the scientists inject the DNA into the chosen child as soon they're born or as an egg, but as the odds are unfortunately against Percy (4 out of 700) as many have died and so far four have only survived this process. They decided on injecting him a few months after.

Specific scientists had realized a key aspect to their research days ago. The chromosome they are injecting is a very powerful substance and most of the time deadly thus the scientist discovered a safer and more successful solution. The bird DNA, even though it is 2%, it is dominating to the other 98% gene. So they need to find a baby who is weak and has a small chance of living and when they heard of a baby being born three months early who only has a 5% chance of living.

They had nothing to lose but Percy who was just a factor in this equation and meant nothing to any of the loyal scientists. It had never occurred to them that Percy was a different mutant entirely, Half God, Half Human and now part Avian.

"You think this is going to work?" A deep voice asked, his tone held a small amount of bewilderment in it.

Two men and one woman had entered a small secluded office to bicker amongst themselves and not in front of their employees. Coincidently the woman was in fact Dr. Sharps who, unusually, took part in the latest kidnapping.

The other two men looked completely different. The taller man had a creamy golden brown eyes and caramel brown hair that was stuck up in odd angles. He also looked like he defiantly had more brawn than brain with his plain green shirt that complimented his muscles excellently and black cargo pants and of course a white lab coat over it. The other man had reddish blonde hair and hazel eyes that were sunken behind black rimmed glasses. He was a lot shorter and scrawny but behind the spectacles was something feral. His outfit was crumpled and sloppy, he had a black jumper that was evidently too big for him and faded blue jeans.

"Of course it will." The woman snapped. "We've done the math Dr. Fredrick. Do you doubt me?"

Dr. Fredrick gulped.

He took notice of the threatening tone and adjusted the glasses on his nose nervously.

"N-No... Ma'am, it's just that..." Dr. Fredrick shot the other man a sideways glance.

"What?" Dr. Sharps demanded her icy blue eyes ablaze.

The taller man stepped forward his palms raised in surrender. "Dr. Sharps we just think, maybe we could have more time to develop the idea you're referring too."

Dr. Fredrick nodded quickly at the man's proposal.

"Know your place Dr. Cassidy." The blonde snarled. "I want this experiment to start as soon as 793pBe arrives."

Dr. Cassidy nodded reluctantly. "He... it," He corrected himself from the glare Dr. Sharps was sending. "It arrived yesterday."

"Good." She said, her harsh gaze never faltering. "Once you're done with it put it with the others if it survives and if it doesn't, you know what to do."

"But that could take months even years." Dr. Fredrick informed shakily. "It is so weak!"

"That's the whole point!" Dr. Sharps said a tinge of exasperation and fury bordered her voice.

"But Ma'am-" Dr. Cassidy got cut off.

"But nothing." Dr. Sharps hissed. "If it dies, it dies. And we continue with this experiment until you get it right!"

"Yes Ma'am." They said in union, shoulders slumping.

Dr. Sharps looked please with their defeat and a cruel smile played on her lips.

"Go now!" She barked. "Get it ready."

Both men moved towards the door but Dr. Cassidy stopped just at the exit.

"It... He has a name." Dr. Cassidy said, softly. "He's called Perseus Jackson. At least honour the name his mother, the one you killed, gave him."

And with that the dark haired man practically fled out of the door back to work, in fear of getting killed by the glowering woman.

"It will either be dead." Dr. Sharps said to an empty room with so much venom a Viper would have been jealous. "Or just another lab rat who's only purpose is to experiment on. "

Maximum Ride was having a moderately lucky week despite being held in a large Dog Crate with five other kids. But usually, they are held in six separate crates away from each other but today for some unknown reason they have been stuffed into one cage where personal space is not an option. The extent of her luck was not being bothered all day, maybe two but Max and the other kids in her crate, who soon became friends, were not hassled for four whole days. And they were all relishing in that feeling of peace.

Being the oldest and most responsible (the school does that to a kid) Max became the leader of her little group called the Flock.

In the Flock there is obviously Max and she has dirty blonde hair that isn't exactly darker then blonde but lighter than brown. She also has chocolate brown eyes and for a nine year old Max was very tall, blame it on the bird genetics she always said. Next is Fang, Max's second in command and four months younger than her, he has always been the strong but silent type with black hair and smouldering dark eyes and Fang as a very intimidating aura around him. After Fang is Iggy who is also nine. Iggy is pale and has strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes that are no longer in use because he is blind after an experiment gone seriously wrong. However Iggy has adjusted well and can sense everything and has extremely good ears. Next is Nudge. With curly brown hair, mocha coloured skin, and dark-brown eyes, that six year old girl has no off button, as she constantly talks. Gazzy, just three years old, earned his name because he frequently passes gas plus he can mimic anyone's voice as long as he has heard it before. Gazzy is Angel's older brother; they are the only members of the Flock who are blood relatives, and share the same blue eyes and blond hair. Angel is the youngest in the group as she is only one year old. Like it said before Angel has blues eyes and blonde hair. Angel has always had a special place in Max's heart because Max had to raise Angel since she was only a seven months old.

All of them have been left alone for days, except when they get fed, usually at least one member of the Flock gets experimented on a day, but nothing. It became unsettling to all them especially Max who decided to watch the door for half the day. And finally on the fifth day a white coat (a scientist) came in flanked by three Erasers. One of them seemed to be dragging a small boy, no older than Gazzy, by a bleeding leg.

Max and the rest of the Flock's heart went out to the boy as he was an experiment just like them, not only that but the boy seemed to have endless amount of deep cuts. Gazzy and Nudge looked away sadly; Iggy stiffened as he could almost sense the blood and Fang gaze softened a fraction but kept his eyes trained on the Erasers that were coming closer to their cage. Max soon noticed them as well and hurriedly whispered to her Flock to get in position. The position consist of Max right at the doors of the crate with Fang behind her slightly; Iggy next to him and the younger members of the Flock at the back.

The white coat had stopped just outside the Flock's crate and motioned one of the Erasers to open it. The lumbering beast took minutes before he was finally able to get the key in the hole and open the metallic door.

Max tensed up waiting for a fight because they'll have to drag her away kicking and screaming like they always do. The other Eraser threw the young boy inside towards Max head first. She caught him with an 'Oomph' but came to the conclusion that hurt the boy more than her. And just as quickly the cage door was shut that made the metal slam making a hollow ringing sound and the white coat and Erasers were gone. Everyone crowded round Max trying to get a better look at the boy who was held awkwardly in Max's arms, unconscious.

The boy had shaggy black hair and his probably tanned skin was now pale at the blood loss. Max assumed he was about four years older he was just a tiny bit taller than Gazzy. All of the Flock was now staring at the boy and didn't notice a white coat come in undetected. The man had brown hair, liquid brown/golden eyes and looked very strong. He made his way towards the cage until Max's head shot up and her glare made him falter.

"My names Dr. Cassidy." The man said, cautiously. "Call me Cassidy."

No one answered. He sighed

"I came to inform you on your new addition." Cassidy said. "He has got wings as well."

Max shifted the boy's weight, still not taking her eyes of the man in front.

"His name is Percy." Dr. Cassidy informed. "And came to the school as soon as he was born. The DNA process took a long time since he was a premature baby because he was born three months earlier. We've learned that he is sometimes a mute."

Max wanted to ask him why sometimes. Mutes can never talk. But she kept her mouth shut; she didn't want to give a white coat the satisfaction of her curiosity.

"I brought you some extra food." Dr. Cassidy said gently placing a bag of sandwiches and water in front of them.

Max looked a Fang who slowly and cautiously reached out and snatched the bag of food, looking in it swiftly to find fourteen sandwiches and seven bottles of water. Cassidy smiled at the hope shining in half of the Flocks eyes.

"I promise that I will get you out of here." Cassidy swore, under his breath but Iggy was the only one who picked it up his eyes widening in alarm and shock.

And with that Cassidy turned around leaving the Flock to soak in the new information.

After an hour of absolute boredom as Percy was still unconscious in the corner of the cage; Max was sitting uncomfortably next to him keeping one eye trained on the boy in case Percy decided to suddenly wake up and attack. You can never be too careful.

Everyone was whispering their own opinions on the small boy:

"He could be a spy," Fang suggested quietly, his face and voice void of emotion.

"He is only four!" Max argued.

"Who knows, maybe they developed something they can keep on a leash!" Fang almost spat.

"If they did why is he covered in blood?" Iggy asked. "And by the way they dragged him here unconscious, it gives me the feeling he'd rather be somewhere else."

Fang rolled his eyes at Iggy's triumphant grin but remained quiet.

Max considered the information for a moment before the boy started to move. Percy whose eyes were still closed, but he moved his legs and arms out stretching stiffly. All eyes were on the four year old. After what felt like ages to Max, Percy's eyes fluttered open and focused on the Flock in front of him. As soon as his gaze rested on Max, who was closer to him, Percy jumped back in alarm throwing himself against the metal bars. His eyes were wide in terror as Percy saw he was surrounded by people he never met before. His hand went up to protect himself if someone was suddenly going to lunge at him.

Even though there was no room Max moved away from Percy to sit next to Fang opposite the four year old, to give him some space. Percy stopped throwing himself against the bars long enough to become aware of all the curious/alarmed/sorrowful faces around him. Max observed this and took that as an opportunity to take charge, being the leader she was Max held out a finger to silence Nudge and Gazzy murmuring to each other at the end of the cage. Angel sat in-between them sleeping soundly and Gazzy looked like he'd pass out too.

"Um... hi." Max said, hiding the uncertainty in her voice.

Fang snorted at her bluntness but didn't say anything.

"We are not going to hurt you." Max said as softly as she could muster. "We're like you, kind of."

"Yeah we've got wings too." Nudge jumped in. "All of us have! Isn't that really cool! I mean I have never flown before but Max, Fang and Iggy have, probably because they were here first or they're older, I don't know. But I really wan-"

"Nudge," Max exclaimed, exasperated and pointed to Percy who looked taken aback but less fearful.

"What?" Nudge grinned innocently. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"He can't talk, idiot." Iggy said annoyed.

"Oh," Nudge said a bit bashful.

"Sorry." The six year old apologized to Percy who shrugged half heartedly.

"Your names Percy, right?" Gazzy asked with a slight slur since he was battling to keep his eyes open.

Percy nodded slightly but still was tense.

"I'm Nudge." Nudge grinned. "And that's Max, Fang, Iggy and the two are passed out are Gazzy and Angel." She pointed to each member of the Flock when she said their names.

Percy cocked his head slightly and gave a small humourless smile, nothing special just the slight upturn of the corners of his lips. After a minute of silence Percy seemed to relax a bit but by the way his fingers drummed on his ripped jeans Max could tell he was alert.

The way Percy's shoulders were slumped and his head down makes Max think if he has given up, not just on getting out of the School but on life itself. His eyes were filled with so much pain, fear and misery it made Max get a pang in her heart every time she looked into his sea green eyes. Every member of the Flock had sadness around them but also a glint of hope that the white coats couldn't take away, even Fang expects to get out of the School someday in his life. But Percy looked like every glimmer of hope and innocent was wiped out which didn't look natural on the four year old. Max would have to watch Percy if he ever attempted something that could kill him.

"How long have you been here?" Fang questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Percy held up four fingers. "Four weeks?"

He shook his head.

"Four months?" Nudge tried.

Another shake of his head.

"Four years." Max stated, "So basically all your life."

The four year old nodded looking incredibly dejected but lost in thought. It had suddenly occurred to Max that Percy and the rest of the Flock looked malnourished and remembered the sandwiches and water in the bag that Cassidy gave them.

"Anyone hungry?" Max asked, jostling Gazzy out of his sleep which, unfortunately, woke Angel because she really needed sleep.

Angel was at least one year old but from an very early age she knew not to cry, no one knew why but when ever Max silently prayed for her to stop or the Erasers would come in and shut her up, painfully, she did. It's like she could read minds.

Max passed the sandwiches out to everyone who ate the food in a matter of minutes along with draining their water bottles as well. Except Percy. He just eyed the food warily even though you could practically see his thin frame through the rags he was wearing.

_Good God boy,_ Max thought to herself dryly, _Just eat the damn sandwich. It's not a grenade!_

"Eat." Max said shoving the food closer to him.

Percy looked at her as if he was saying: _you expect me to eat something a white coat gave us? _

"We either eat or die." Fang grunted. "Choice is yours."

Max cursed Fang on his chosen words. It didn't help there was a certain stubbornness about Percy that was clear since he didn't go near the sandwich for twenty minutes and Max could tell the others were longing to eat it.

"Eat it." Max ordered.

Abruptly Max understood the way Fang's words came across to Percy. To him all the faith he had was now gone except for a sliver. To Percy the only way out of this hellhole was to die. An iron fist closed around her heart and Max realized she wasn't the only one who noticed this too.

"Cassidy said that he would get us out of here." Iggy announced unexpectedly.

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"I heard him swear to himself he would." Iggy said.

"He could have meant for you to hear that." Fang argued. "So he could earn our trust."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"But yet we trust Jeb." Iggy retorted. "He could be easily leading us on."

"That's different!" Max exclaimed, Jeb was like a father to her; to all of them. "He tried to break us out several times in the past two years and snuck us extra food, water and new cloths. He has earned our trust."

"I'm just saying." Iggy grumbled.

"You trust Dr. Cassidy?" Gazzy piped up from the back of the cage.

"I never said that." Iggy defended himself. "It's just a little hope never harmed anyone."

Max could see from the corner of her eyes Percy shaking his head, laughing silently but held no mirth in his expression. Max sighed, she knew without a doubt Percy would be a hard challenge, looking at the still uneaten sandwich.

"Just eat it." Max placed the food into Percy's hands. "Or I'll force you too."

Percy looked at her bewildered for a minute before gingerly bringing the turkey sandwich to his lips and reluctantly taking a bite. It took a second before Percy was shovelling the food into his mouth not remembering to breathe until he finished it off completely. The sandwich never stood a chance. The water followed closely.

Max smirked victorious as she took a sip of her own water.

There was a brief silence but was interrupted by a soft snoring from Gazzy and then Max realized everyone was asleep except herself and Percy. For an hour or so Max kept closing her eyes yet she ended up opening them to check the door. Max saw Percy kept jittering nervously who was studying each member of the Flock curiously.

"We will get out of here Percy." Max promised through a slight grimace, hating to give the kid false hope but as the sea green eyes bore into her brown ones she felt an urge to reassure him.

"That you will, Max." A deep voice agreed behind her.

Max spun around wide eyed expecting an Eraser but what she saw relived her. She was met with a dirty blond haired and baby blue eyed man wearing a simple purple tee and jeans. Max could feel Percy tense behind her.

"Jeb!" Max grinned.

Jeb smiled warmly at her but it soon became nervous as he saw Percy glaring daggers slightly behind Max.

"I didn't realize you have a new friend." Jeb motioned to Percy.

"Yeah that's Percy." Max said. "He came here a couple hours ago."

"Really?" Jeb raised an eyebrow. "He wouldn't happen to be under the care of Dr. James Cassidy, would he?"

"I guess," Max shrugged.

Jeb nodded and moved towards the door of the cage, unlocking it.

Max's eyes widened and her heart missed a couple beats. "We're escaping… now?"

Jeb sighed, "No not today. I am just taking all of you to the dome."

Max figured as much as she crawled out of the cage followed by the rest of the Flock who woke up when Jeb opened the cage; Max stretched her dead legs. The only one who didn't come out of the crate was Percy sitting there confused and also slightly angry.

"C'mon Percy." Max ducked down, stretching out her hand. "We're going to the flying dome."

Percy shook his head stubbornly.

"If you don't trust them, trust me." Max said.

Percy hesitated before grabbing Max's hand tightly, shuffling out of the cage. For the rest of the journey to the dome Percy didn't let go of Max's hand and tensed whenever he saw a white coat pass by. Soon it occurred to Max that Percy might not hate the white coats like the rest of the Flock but was afraid of them. She wondered what the white coats did do him to make Percy like this.

**Tell me what you guys think, please. It is my first crossover and I need ideas for the next chapter. Love It, Hate It? Just review it.**

**- HeadUpHeartStrong**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeb led them through corridors and to a white door. He opened the door and let the Flock step through first before following them. The room was obviously shaped like a dome and looked like a park. The ceiling had been wallpapered with a blue sky and clouds that looked like they were moving. There was grass, not the plastic artificial grass, but the real stuff that grew everywhere plus there was a huge maple tree that reached the top of the dome and next to it was small pond - just a meter wide and deep. A bench sat just next to the tree, it was slightly varnished but Max could tell it was old.

Nudge and Iggy gasped in excitement and Angel looked around in wonder. Percy was wide eyed and a small smile graced his features. Iggy and Fang smiled slightly since both of them and Max had been here twice to learn how to fly.

"Fang and Iggy." Jeb called from behind us. "Can you teach the others how to fly? I need a word with Max."

Fang looked suspicious but moved away from them towards the tree where the rest of the Flock and Percy were gathered around although the green eyed four years old was watching them closely. Demonstrating, Iggy then flew up five feet off the ground while Nudge looked at him with awe even Percy seemed to be captivated by the wings. The Gasman's wings started to flutter and he was lifted off the ground for a couple seconds before he landed in heap on the ground, but he still looked very proud of himself.

Max turned back Jeb smiling.

"Max." All the mirth in Jeb's eyes vanished completely. "To prepare you I just wanted you to know in a couple months maybe sooner I will get you out of here so don't give up on me just yet."

Max nodded, mutely.

"But also I'm not alone." Jeb said quietly. "Dr Cassidy is helping me so you can trust him with your life to some extent. He's helped get thousands of Mutants and children out of here over the past fifteen years. You can also trust a woman named Michaela Jones she is the in charge of security and lead researcher along with Cassidy. Finally there is an eighteen year old called Dr. Declan Michaels. He somehow has a large bit of influence over the scientists here."

Max tried to process this information, but it just jumbled around in her head.

"Jeb," She said hesitantly. "Are you sure I can trust these people?"

Jeb nodded. "Positive. They have risked their lives to help people trapped like you. Ask Percy he has met Declan and took quite a shine to him after he saved his life several times."

"What?" Max couldn't really wrap her head around someone trying to help them who isn't Jeb. She always thought they were alone in this.

"A woman named Dr. Jane Sharps hated the lack of process and cooperation from Percy and told some Scientists and Erasers to kill him immediately. However Declan killed the Erasers and sent the scientist's into comas that they haven't woken up from yet. He reasoned with Dr. Sharps on sparing Percy and experimenting on himself." Jeb explained, gravely.

"She declined and severely injured Declan however; he seemed to reappear in the same hour as good as knew. Strange really. Again Declan gave her the proposal but for some reason no one knows about, she accepted. Also Declan had managed to keep Percy alive for years when Erasers got so frustrated with Percy as he always tried to hurt scientists and Erasers whenever they were near him and that lead to using him as a… chew toy so to speak, since he has had his arm nearly bitten off multiple times."

Whenever Jeb spoke about Declan there was a hint of pride in his voice like keeping Percy alive was an enormous and exceedingly difficult task. But Max could tell that wasn't all Jeb was telling her but kept quite which couldn't have been more hard. After a moment of silence Max figured Jeb was done so she turned around to join her flock but Jeb caught her arm.

"One more thing Max." Jeb sighed. "Michaela has been researching on all of you, your strengths and weaknesses and found out several things. Just like Gazzy you all have special powers but you'll find them out in time."

Max was stunned by the information that was the most Jeb has told her since… forever, so Max came to the conclusion that they'll be getting out of the school real soon. She turned around slowly and made her way to Fang and Iggy who were talking to each other quietly while Nudge flying effortlessly and Gazzy hovering ten meters off the ground with Angel. Max saw Percy sitting in a tree looking around nervously, there were no branches at the base of the tree only long ones five meters up so he must of flown up, Max reasoned. Once she came to a stop next to Iggy both fourteen year old boys shut up immediately.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Max sighed.

Iggy nodded mischievously but turned solemn at the look Max was giving him.

"I don't think we should tell the rest of the Flock anything." Fang voiced his opinion. "It'll just worry them."

Max could understand his reason but the Flock deserved to know who to trust and who not to.

"Let's just tell them about Cassidy, Declan and Michaela." Max ordered. "But nothing else."

They both nodded. Iggy frowned a bit but took off towards Gazzy with a grin replacing the thoughtful look. Thankfully Fang had stayed with her. Max watched her Flock laugh as they played tag in the air.

"What are we going to do about Percy?" Fang asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What about Percy?" Max enquired, she started to get the feeling Fang didn't like him that much.

"How can we trust him?" Fang said, turning slightly to face her. "Why is it that he joined us when he was four? While the others joined the Flock when they were two or younger, like Nudge, Gazzy and Angel."

"I don't know Fang." Max replied, her words held a vague exasperation. "But Percy is scared stiff of white coats and hates it here more than us. Maybe he's just another Mutant like us."

Max could tell Fang was thinking things over as they both went silent.

"All I know is that we need to watch the kid in case he pulls something." Fang said before he flew off, not giving Max a chance to reply.

Max huffed in annoyance but joined the rest of her Flock in their flying practice. It twenty minutes of friendly bickering before they were playing the air version of stuck in the mud. The game went on for an hour until Angel dropped out of the sky from pure exhaustion, it was amazing she could last that long while flying since she was just a one year old or, probably, older. Even The Gasman seemed to grow tired but continued flying with Nudge, Fang and Iggy but Max stayed on the ground with Angel and praising her over her flying.

They sat on the bench for ten minutes when Max notice Gazzy fly weakly towards the branch where Percy sat and when Gazzy collapsed but missed the branch and started to plummet downwards. It didn't help that the tree was twenty meters high and Percy was sitting at the top branch. Max watched as Percy dived after him, head first, catching up to Gazzy in a matter of seconds. Max ran towards the estimated spot where both would crash. But somehow Percy grabbed Gazzy and wrapped his pitch black wings that were tinted sea green around him. A second later they crashed to the floor a couple feet to the left of Max's guess. The four year old boy had landed face first on a tree root while Gazzy had a very soft fall as Percy's wings protected him.

Iggy, Nudge and Fang swooped downwards and Fang helped Max pry open Percy's wings to let The Gasman out. Percy, however, wasn't as lucky. Near his temple there were scratches from the bark and his jaw and right cheek was already forming a purple and blue bruise. Iggy helped Percy stand to his feet and Max sent Fang a meaningful look that read: _told you he's not out to get us._ Fang just nodded slightly.

"Thanks Percy." Gazzy said gratefully.

Percy shrugged and gingerly touched the side of his head which was bleeding slightly.

"You'll heal in a couple of hours." Max informed.

And through all the commotion no one noticed a woman enter with a man behind her. The woman had blonde hair and cold sapphire eyes. Every step she took was meaningful and proud at her eyes looked in distaste at everything around but that couldn't compare to the glare full of hatred she was giving the Flock. This was Jane Sharps. The man behind them was young and couldn't have been older than nineteen. He had curly copper brown hair and forest green eyes that were tired but had a spark of mischief and humour in them. The way he walked was tense and his eyes always flickered towards the woman in front of him but then his eyes morphed into dark green orbs, filled with hatred.

Nudge had soon taken notice of the figures moving towards their small group that was huddled around the tree. Nudge tugged on Max's arm and pointed towards the lab coats and moved towards Angle who was still sitting on the bench. Everyone was on high alert as the white coats closed the distance and remained only a few feet away.

"Where's your pathetic backup?" Max sneered, noticing there was no Erasers with them.

The woman just smiled sadistically. "I need no backups, dear."

Max just shook her head amused, it was clear she had no idea what she and her flock was capable of.

"I have been watching your progress over the years." Jane said. "And it came to my attention you all of you are proven to be quite... rebellious."

"So?" Fang questioned, his chin held high.

"So?" She mimicked, her teeth bared slightly. "Since we have perfected the DNA transformation into… others. We have no need for you. In fact, we barely can stand looking at you."

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked innocently.

Jane laughed but there was no humour in it. "You're of no use therefore your times up. I'm going to kill all of you. Especially you." She pointed a perfectly manicured, bony finger at Percy who had fear dancing in his eyes.

As soon as she said that the brown-haired nineteen year old behind her jumped just in front of Jane, his face filled with fury.

He grabbed Jane's shoulder tightly. "No, we made a deal. They will not be harmed!"

Jane just looked coldly at the man before violently pushing his arm away. "No, we made a deal that I wouldn't harm that _thing_ you're so fond of. And I will not harm _it_, but that won't stop me from ordering someone who will."

Jane turned on her heels and marched out of the flying dome as soon as she was out of sight the tension reduced slightly. However, when the other white coat tuned around Max noticed there was still rage still visible in his green eyes. But once he met Max's warning stare his eyes swam with various different emotions: sympathy, pain and kindness. She recognised all those looks from Jeb, probably where she learnt to read emotion.

The teen gave a small smile but it transformed into a wide grin once he saw Percy who was positioned behind Max with the younger members. "Perseus." He beamed.

Max looked towards Percy a vague feeling of confusion dawned on Max. She saw Percy walk forward slightly and was next to Max who was at the front. He continued before Max grabbed his shoulder pulling him back in case the white coat pulled anything. But Percy shook his head at Max before she, reluctantly, let him walk towards the nineteen year old alone.

The teenager bent down to the four year olds height waiting patiently for Percy to approach him before opening his arms and gave Percy a hug which surprised the Flock.

The whole Flock witnessed Percy's usual grimace split into a genuine smile. "Dec-lan." Percy croaked out his voice exceedingly rough and dry and if it wasn't for Max's bird hearing she wouldn't have heard his voice.

"Hold up." Iggy put his hands up in a 'stop' gesture. "I thought you were a mute."

Percy just shrugged but soon realized Iggy couldn't see him due to his blindness and motioned towards Declan, who was watching them interact through amused and tired eyes.

"It's complicated." Declan shifted, uncomfortable with all eyes on him (minus Iggy). "And I will explain it to all of you but…" He looked around afraid of being overheard. "We need to go, like, now."

"Go?" Max asked eyebrows raised, but she was swelling with excitement and hope on the inside.

"Since Jane." Declan almost spat the name. "Is convinced to get rid of you all, we're putting our plan into action early than expected."

"Our plan?" Nudge asked quizzically. "But you're a white coat and white coats are evil! They hurt us and experiment on us and keep us locked in cages and-"

"I swear everything will be explained once we get to the safe house." Declan pleaded. "Just trust me, please?"

Max exchanged a private conversation with Fang:

Max_: Should we trust him?_

Fang: _Percy was practically jumping for joy when he came and he doesn't trust easily._

Max: _Oh, so know you trust Percy?!_

Fang: _That's not the issue here!_

Max rolled her eyes but turned back to Declan who was watching Max and Fang with interest; Percy was next to him gazing at the small pond near the tree.

"So are we going?" Max asked. "Or just going to stand here like idiots."

**Hey guys/girls/weirdo's! Thanks for reviews and favouring and following my story. So review on the latest chapter and tell me what you think.**

**ALSO I need help! This story contains many twists and cliff-hangers but I need you guys/girls/weirdo's to vote on who/what Declan is. Should I make him a:**

**God,**

**Demigod,**

**Mutant,**

**Human,**

**Or something else completely.**

**The one with the most votes will get chosen plus I'll add an extra twist to it.**

**Thanks,**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Once out of the flying dome Max (who was carrying Angel), her Flock and Declan meet Jeb and Cassidy and two other Erasers outside. Max looked accusingly at Jeb showing her distrust by nodding towards the two mongrels. But Jeb looked impassive as he led them through corridor after corridor with the Erasers behind the Flock in case of any escapees. Cassidy was talking quietly to Jeb at the front whereas Declan was shooting the Flock reassuring smiles as he was near the back next to the Erasers.

Percy was closer to Declan than any other Mutants, Max noticed the young boy seemed to trust Declan quite a lot despite the fact he was another white coat - yet Jeb's status didn't bother her though. Seeing the nineteen year old in a new light, Max turned away from the duo having more faith in Declan than before, less paranoid of Declan turning his beliefs.

Max focused on the other members of her Flock. The oldest mutant realised Gazzy was slowing down slightly, his breaths became laboured and loud. The Gasman didn't get any rest since his flying experience so Max concluded he must have been exhausted from the lack of sleep. Gazzy stopped; catching his breath but a hand pushed him forward roughly causing him to go flying (no pun intended) into Nudge - like a chain reaction it, it made the domino effect - soon every Mutant, sans Max and Angel, to be sprawled out on the floor. Max concealed a smile - a genuine smile that felt good.

"Get up you brats!" A gruff voice sneered.

One of the Erasers had thrust his large foot it the ribs of the closet Mutant who was Iggy. He let out a pained grunt but did nothing to retaliate. In one swift moment, Max spun round handing the current one year old in her arms to Fang who had jumped back up. She than planted herself in front of her Flock expecting another blow to her family; a tuma of fury grew inside of the logical part of her brain and let out and snarl. The Erasers raised his hand to strike.

But Max was quicker.

She plunged her right knuckle in the side of the Wolf's/human's ribcage hearing a satisfied crack. Regardless of Max's age and height, she was extremely strong (strong enough to take down a man who was triple her age and size (Long Story.)). To say the Eraser was shocked was an understatement, it had never occurred to this dim-witted mutt a Mutant had the power and courage to fight back - well, not against him anyway. Max again took this to her advantage and let out a tornado of punches and kicks. She had the strength just not the experience as she failed to notice the other Eraser whom batted her off to the side landing on Nudge's legs.

Declan then intervened, shoving the Erasers away from the Mutants. Offering a hand to Max, Declan pulled her and the rest of the Flock up but kept a narrowed eye on the mongrels behind him. After that Max took Angel back from Fang.

When the chaos was over the group was met in minutes of silently walking - apart from Jeb's and Cassidy's particularly quiet conversation that Max couldn't hear - they reached a pair of steel, double doors guarded by three White Coats. One White Coat had stepped forward narrowing her eyes slightly; a deep scowl noticeable.

"Where are you taking projects 1 to 7 pBe?" The White Coat demanded, crossing her arms.

Cassidy stepped forward a charming smile plastered on his face. "Relax Beth; Dr. Jane authorized the subjects to be taken out on a field course. Just to prove they aren't a total waste of time."

Another scientist crossed his arms clearly unconvinced of their story. "Dr Jane has ordered every scientist to kill them."

A flash of panic crossed Cassidy's face but was gone as soon as it came. Along with Jeb, his frame became rigid which was noticed by everyone in the massive group.

"Dr Fredrick." Jeb sighed. "I am utterly ashamed of how little knowledge you hold. A rouge scientist has stolen all the files and burned them."

A blush of anger crept on Dr. Fredrick's cheeks as Jeb disparaged him in front of his co-workers.

"So obviously we still need those _things_." Jeb said matter-of-factly.

Max had to admit, she felt a little hurt at Jeb's words but reassured herself it was just an act to finally get themselves out of this hell hole.

Dr. Fredrick gave a forceful smile as he addressed Jeb again. "Then you wouldn't mind if we gave her a call?"

Jeb gave the same smile however there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I am sure that won't be necessary. After all I do outrank all three of you."

Beth shot a warning glance at Dr. Fredrick but he ignored her and stepped forward again until he was threateningly close to Jeb and Cassidy. "Don't think you can tell me what to do Batchelder. Despite what you have provided for this program it has come to me and plenty other people's attention that mutants keep disappearing around you and your little band off merry men."

Jeb smirked however the look on his face was anything but humorous. "You may be right about the Mutants but do you also want to know what disappears around me Fredrick?"

Dr. Fredrick looked at him with pure hate. But what happened next surprised Max completely, Fredrick crumpled to his knees as his hazel eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"People who piss me off." Jeb finished looking down in distaste at Dr. Fredrick's bleeding figure.

Standing behind Dr. Fredrick was a black haired woman holding a make-shift metal device that was dented from where it hit Dr. Fredrick's head.

"How nice of you to join us, Michaela." Jeb smirked again.

Max then spun around hearing a high screeching noise but all she found was all the Eraser's unconscious - like Fredrick - but soaking wet as well. Max looked impressed at Declan who was just standing over the knocked out forms of the Erasers a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well kids." Cassidy announced, - like Declan - was towering over the last remaining scientist's out cold body's. "We better go."

Max heard members of her Flock gulp slightly as the black haired woman who Jeb addressed as Michaela pulled open the double doors with assistance of Declan who had cheerful smile on his face. Max had to admit she felt nervous and wary but most of all, deep down terrified of the outside world however she would never confess that to anyone as she would lose her 'I-don't-care-Scientists-and-Erasers-don't-scare-m e' rep. But Fang must of seen the etch of panic in her eyes as he grabbed a hold of Max's free hand (the other was carrying a quiet Angel, who through the entire ordeal hadn't made a single noise. She just stared at the scenes wide-eyed filled with curiosity).

Max held her breath as the doors were pried open and she averted her eyes as a blinding light hit her and cold, fresh air filled her lungs.

Her first breath of outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Guys! SO sorry! I haven't been able to update in, almost, a month! So I decided to bestow two chapters upon you…which took AGES to write. Plus I added a twist since it didn't really add up if no one likes the new chapter I could easily take it down and/or write a new one with a different storyline. All you have to do is ask. But I have added up the reviews and decided Declan will be a (Drum roll please)…. **

**Demigod! **

**Demigod: 9**

**God: 5**

**Mutant: 3**

**Other: 2**

**Human: 0**

**As it was decided by the public. So thank you for your reviews and I really hope there are many more to come; they make me smile, so a big thank you for that****. I try and update weekly which has not been successful so far… However I have access to a computer 24/7 as I have broken up for Christmas! And again, very sorry for the late update.**

**Please Enjoy. **

**RECAP:**

_Max held his breath as the doors were pried open and he averted his eyes as a blinding light hit his and cold, fresh air filled his lungs._

_Her first breath of outside. _

**CONTINUING**:

Cold, sweet, fresh air travelled in and out of Max's lungs for the first time. Her eyes adjusted swiftly to the new change in luminosity proving her bird genetics were overpowering. And soon the sharp, blinding light was beaten causing a variety of blended colours to flood through the cracks of defeated brightness. Unlike her new surroundings, inside the School every single corridor, lab and cage was lit with a basic, low powered light where Max had grown up for the last nine years.

Max soon noticed that striking baby blue dominated her other sights as the sky was cloudless and there were no roads or any sort people for miles. On her left was another grey building that towered over the contiguous green grass which had overgrown in some patches. In front of Max and her group stood a dark, riveting forest where canopy's of emerald leaves clung to the branches wrapping their curled limbs around the brown undergrowth and clumped together. Despite the astounding, peaceful place Max had ever seen on her right was the exact opposite of the forest.

Stone buildings stood high and mighty blocking the forest from half the sun's warmth which scorched Max's face by standing on what looked like the roof of the highest building peak. The view was breath-taking and made the nine year old winged girl gasp in wonder. This was nothing like the pathetic, dingy hole the Mutants were forced to endure all there life - some more then others.

By the awe dancing in her Flock's eyes, Max couldn't conceal her faith in the plan even when an alarm bell sounded signalling a sharp warning to all Scientist's: They have escaped.

"Crap!" Max heard Cassidy mutter.

Still stunned by the landscape of the open world Max didn't register as she was herded inside a silver Helicopter, reflecting the sun's radiance off of the metallic plates. Inside was six leather seats all lined up except for a lone wooden chair next to the doors. She was pushed into a seat where Angel sat on her knee, alert and focused which was abnormal and remarkably advanced for a one year old; next to Max was Fang and Nudge opposite her was Iggy and Gazzy. Max had noticed Percy was with Cassidy at the moment but soon had joined the Flock at the back of the Helicopter where he was forced into the seat next to Iggy.

The whirling of wings took Max and her Flock by surprise causing them to jump half a foot in the air despite the aid of seatbelts. Once in the air and the landscape under them Jeb had squeezed his way through the narrow shaft. He scanned the Flock; probably doing a head count of seven Mutants and when his eyes landed on Percy he curled his lip in disgust.

"I'll go get a bag." Jeb grumbled, annoyed.

Percy had gone a sickly green/pale colour and his face had contorted in pain; his hands gripped the leather chair almost putting holes where is pale fingers clenched the unsuspecting seat in a death gripe. Percy was tensed and couldn't take his eyes of the view below them which probably wasn't the best place to look at. It never occurred to Max that an Avian Mutant of all things could be afraid of heights.

Jeb arrived back with a plastic bag and to Max's horror the bag was see through. She cringed whenever Percy was close to vomiting and when he did it was not directed inside the bag nor out of the window (the windows weren't even open anyway) but towards the person opposite him.

Fang.

To say he was displeased would be the understatement of the century. As Max's almost had to hold him back from attacking Percy after the rainbow of sickly (ironic) colours of yellow, grey, brown and green was spewed all over Fangs knees - some got on Max which she was repulsed at. And to see what was the commotion was Declan had checked on them but ultimately ended up slipping in the multi-coloured vomit, watching everything, Nudge and Gazzy ended up in fits of laughter. Iggy too once the situation was explained. Even a pale Percy let loose a small smile.

To sum it up Max's first Helicopter ride will never be forgotten, not necessarily in a good way, but it's one for the history books at least. But to make matters far more worse, unforeseen and unwelcomed visitors had joined the Flock's trip to sanctuary regardless of the lack of room in the steel contraption.

Erasers had boarded the flight.

Not only were there Erasers clinging on to the Helicopter but another flying object was behind them and it didn't look friendly.

"Max," Nudge tugged on her sleeve. "Are the white coats going to get us back?"

"No." She tried to sound confident but Max sure as hell didn't feel it.

And as she looked around at the fear in her Flocks face Max knew she had to step up even though she was terrified herself. There was the logical part of her believing the plan was going to fail as soon as the alarm bell sounded or when Max took her first breath of the outer world - it was too good to be true. So if the White Coats did take them back now Max knew she wouldn't be that disappointed, unlike the younger ones. Her heart however, held hope in miraculously getting away and Max knew the other Mutants felt this way too. So ultimately, it wasn't a choice to break down now, not now. Not in front of her family.

"Of course not." Max stated firmly to Nudge. "We're not going to be taken back."

Despite her optimistic façade, Max's heart dropped as soon as she heard the shredding of metal or the sight of brown fur. Suddenly Declan came crashing through knocking Percy and Iggy to the floor; they scrambled away from the entrance once a six-foot Eraser stampeded after Declan. Max yanked Iggy and Percy to their feet before shoving both of them behind her with rest of the Flock.

To be fair Declan but up one hell of a fight but as soon as another two Erasers came barging through it was all over for Declan as he was thrown to the floor unconscious, breaking the wooden chair. The Erasers' were about to finish him off but coming to Declan's aid Percy sprinted forward planting himself in front of the only person who has ever gave a damn about him. Max bit back a curse and went forward to help him but was pulled back by Fang.

"We need to help him." Max protested.

"Watch." Fang whispered, barely audible.

Percy had acquired one of the splintered legs that had broken off and wielded like a weapon. One of the brown matted furred Erasers snorted and aimed a punch at Percy's head however Percy somehow found the strength to block the full forced punch with his wooden weapon, despite his age and height. Percy then plunged the makeshift javelin into the stomach of the half breed and caused an ear splitting screech from the bleeding Eraser. It fell to the floor clutching its wounded abdomen whilst Percy panted heavily as his arms strained to fend off the attacks coming from the other two Erasers.

Regardless of Fang's slight dislike of Percy he was the one that charged once Percy had fallen to the ground out of exhaustion; Max followed closely almost over-taking Fang. However the duo wasn't quick enough as Percy was roughly grabbed by the neck and thrown behind the other two Wolves/Men for more Erasers to take.

Seconds later Fang had crumpled to the ground from a blow to the temple and was taken too. Max felt tears falling as her hope failed. She unwillingly retreated as the Erasers were multiplying and stalked towards her. Max stood protectively in front of her family at tensed herself knowing she was going to go down fighting.

The first Eraser landed a kick on Max's shoulder but she retaliated with a punch to the gut where he stumbled. Another Eraser hit her ribcage which sent a spark of pain around her whole body, her legs were then swept out from under her and Max slammed her head against the floor. The last thing Max saw was a Wolfish Man towering over her before darkness overwhelmed her.

_FlyingSea FlyingSea FlyingSea FlyingSea FlyingSea _

Coldness awoke Max from her sleep. Her head was throbbing and probably bleeding but she bolted up despite the pain. _Erasers, Helicopters, fresh air… _Max remembered the events of what had occurred. _The plan failed._ That was enough to make Max's shoulders slump her eyes water but she refused to let the tears fall even when she realized where she was. Max was in a cage. Again.

And she wasn't alone.

_FlyingSea FlyingSea FlyingSea FlyingSea FlyingSea _

Her eyes attuned to the familiar surroundings of her cell where half of her family lay unconscious. _Wait_, Max thought. _Where are Nudge, Gazzy and Percy?_ Iggy and Fang were slumped against the metal bars breathing heavily and Angel was curled up in a ball between both of them. And Max just started at them for awhile before snapping back into reality.

And that's when she heard the screams.

Pure, gut-wrenching screams that made Max stop breathing and the remaining Mutants stir from their well needed sleep. But Max was frozen on the spot listening to the cries of agony coming from the bolted door to the left of her. They echoed through the small, restricted room. Thoughts ran through Max's head but one thing that stuck. They sounded so recognizable that it had to be either Gazzy or Nudge since Percy could barely speak. It made Max want to throw up.

Throughout the last couple hours all Max could hear was the tormented screams of her kin and every time she did Max cringed into the bars of her prison. Finally after what seemed like eternity, the anguished screeching had ceased and heavy footsteps rang out until Nudge and Gazzy were brought back, bloody and battered but Percy was not with them. They were led towards 'their' cage where currently Max, Fang, Iggy and Angel sat waiting for their friends.

It wasn't long before Percy had followed their suit but was more exhausted then injured. He was not accompanied by Erasers but Declan who looked even more tired. Percy was reluctant to go into their cramped cage and it seemed Declan unwilling for him either. Once he crawled inside, he lay down with his back propped against the bars and closed his eyes.

"Declan what-" He cut off Max with an urgent shake of the head.

"Not here." Declan whispered and looked around nervously. "They're listening."

Half the Flock looked around waiting for White Coats or Erasers to jump out of the sinister shadows that dominated most of the secure room. But Max kept her eyes glued to Declan. Declan fell in a heap on the floor and moved closer to the cage where the Flock could hear them even if he whispered.

"I thought we were… out?" Max said.

"Me too." Declan said, sadly.

"But what went wrong?" Fang asked.

"We were ambushed." Declan stated. "There were… monsters that Cassidy and Jeb has never seen before, too many of them. We had to turn around or they would have knocked the Helicopter right out of the sky so we flew away from the creatures but the Scientists were there, waiting for us."

"But you had?" Iggy asked. "Seen the monsters, I mean."

Declan shifted uncomfortably. "It's complicated."

"But why didn't the Scientist punish you for trying to help us get out?" Nudge sniffed out; the bleeding had stopped and the wounds were starting to close.

Declan's lips twitched upwards into the tiniest of smirks. "I know people; _powerful_ people."

"Wait, what?" Max asked hearing the slight emphasise on 'powerful'.

Declan opened his mouth but Iggy interrupted him. "Someone's coming."

Declan scrambled to his feet and stepped back from the cage just in time for two White Coats to enter with clipboards and medical instruments Max vaguely remembers seeing. She was pulled out of the cage and forced to stand there whilst they inspected her.

"Subject 129 mBe 14.29. Age nine." One White Coat announced. "5 foot 2 inches and consists of 51 pounds."

"Female." Another wrote down on their clipboards.

"Obviously." Max muttered.

"Is supplementary advanced and has the capability of talking." They seemed shocked at this information but proceeded with the free 'check-up'.

It continued in that fashion. The White Coats stating obvious information whilst the Flock gave witty remarks back.

"Subject 793 pBe 14.29. Age four." A White Coat had pulled a sleeping Percy out of the cage, waking him up in the process.

"No he's not." Declan interrupted. "Percy's six."

The White Coat shook his head. An arrogant smirk plastered on his lips. "Then your oblivious Doctor. Project 793 pB-"

"Yeah, I get it." Declan growled. "A lot of numbers. But. He. Is. Six."

"But it says right here." The White Coat pointed to the paper on his clipboard.

"No." Declan insisted. "I've been with Percy when he got here and that was six years ago."

"Fine." The man grumbled. "3 foot 5 inches and weighs 42 pounds."

Once the White Coats had left with pointless and already known information the Flock was able to relax without any Scientists looking disgustedly at them. Declan flopped back down and leant against the bars.

"Stupid procedures." Declan muttered. "Getting things wrong."

Max couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Why did they think he was four?" Max looked up at Gazzy's question. Admittedly, the Flock thought he was four too then again so did Percy himself.

"Maybe because they're a bunch of idiots, running round handling a bunch of crap they know nothing of." Declan suggested. "Percy is kind of small for his age despite the bird genetics. Probably of the fact he was a premature baby." **[A.N I need Percy to be short because of his awkward future relationships ;)]**

"What's that?" Iggy asked. Percy sat up too obviously listening to the conversation wanting to know more.

"When a kid is born too young giving them a small chance of living." Declan said, quietly giving Percy a sideways look. "It doesn't matter either way 'cause we got to get you out, now more than ever."

"But it failed last time." Max argued.

"Will try again and again until we get you out." Declan fired back. "But this time I'm expecting outside help."

"Who from?" Fang asked.

"It doesn't matter." Declan shook his head.

They basked in silence before Nudge broke it with a quiet question. "Why can't Percy talk?"

"The same way Iggy can't see." Declan sighed. "They messed with his vocal cords but not enough to stop him from talking completely."

"In the whole time I've been with him he has only talked once." Max pointed out.

Declan rolled his eyes. "It's only been three days Max."

Max had lost count of the days years ago but she honestly though Percy had been with them at least a week or two. Then again, trying to escape the School had felt like a couple life times ago.

**Plot twist! What do you think? Love It, Hate It? Just review it.**

**Thanks guys**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Years Later**

Max awoke with a scream urging it to be let out. All the pent up anger, frustration and fearful emotions of the continuous dreams overwhelmed her like it did every morning. Max always had the same nightmare on a repetitive loop over and over again.

It was like the scientist's last parting gift after so many years together.

Her only sanctuary from the nightmare was when the sun's bright luminosity blinded Max from under her eyelids causing her to began the day as normal and made Max put the nightmare to the back of her mind - locked up in a metal box with an iron clad lock and key.

But once the night came again so did the dream - of course Max never said anything as she was to prideful to admit that her past, their past, had came back to haunt her in the form of a dream.

The nightmare consisted of Max getting chased by the foul smelling beasts called Erasers who used to be their 'prison guards' from their time in the hell hole they call the School which is basically a mad Scientist Lab where they like to torture people for no reason at all and against their consent. Max knew exactly what that was like after receiving their brilliant treatment for a decade.

Anyway, while the Erasers chased Max through a familiar forest where light was scarce as the canopy of tree's towered over Max and her pursuers. Max could easily out run the Erasers due to her bird genetics and even easier fly away but the spaces between the tree trunks were too narrow for her thirteen feet wingspan.

So she was forced to run.

But as the forest emptied she came to a clearing with a cliff where an endless bottom waited for Max. She turned towards the forest again to see psycho and bloodthirsty Erasers with Guns. So Max did the logical thing, she held out her arms and closed her eyes… and let herself fall over the edge. The Erasers shrieked and screamed curses as Max fell to possible oblivion. As she fell the howls ceased and all she could hear was the rush of wind - it was so peaceful Max almost smiled. But interrupting her serenity Max unfurled her tan wings and like a parachute the fall slowed and eventually stopped with the aid of her flapping wings. Max hovered in the air for a second before catapulting upwards where the Erasers watched her fascinated and astonished.

Max felt a balloon of excitement and relief expand in her chest but was gone as soon as it came since the Erasers came back to their sense and one, obviously smarter than the others, aimed his gun at Max. A deafening crack sounded throughout the forest startling a flock of birds, which darted away from the tree tops. Max knew she has been hit before she felt it. Blood dripped out of her wound causing Max to fall a few feet as her good wing battled to keep her flying, but gravity won out and Max fell to her death, no wings to help her this time. And that's when Max would wake; seconds before she would have died.

Max shook of her dream and jumped out of bed to prepare for the rest of the day. Getting dressed at walking silently towards the kitchen was how her day would normally start. Max opened the fridge hoping, somehow, food magically would appear in front of her but no such look.

"Mornin' Max." A sleepy voice mumbled form behind her.

Max spun round to find The Gasman; eyes half closed and his form wavering slightly.

"Good Morning Gazzy." Max kissed the top of his head.

Max turned back around, poking her head into the fridge again incase food appeared.

"What's for breakfast?" Gazzy's eyes had fully opened.

Max rummaged through the fridge the again before noticing a box of eggs at the back and pried them out. She held them out triumphantly. "Eggs."

"I'll pour the juice." Gazzy offered and Max gave him a grateful smile.

Iggy stumbled into the living room with Percy trailing behind, fully awake but still in his PJ's. Iggy - tall and pale - collapsed on the couch with perfect aim (for a blind guy) and almost fell asleep again. Percy, however, moved towards the kitchen to set the table. Max landed a kiss on Percy's forehead and ruffled his hair raven black hair making it stick up, more so than usual, and reminding Max of fledgling's feathers.

Despite Angel being Max's secret favorite (one of the few reasons was Max had been the one to raise her since an infant), Percy was a close second. Unlike the others, Max was strangely protective of Percy more so than she should be. Even though Percy was the late comer and the newest edition to their family, Max had felt more like a mother around the green-eyed Avian mutant probably because of their time in the school together as Percy was more of a lab rat than any other member of the Flock even more than helpless one year old Angel.

Percy was harshly experimented on more and the results where almost never good as he always came back bloody, bruised and exhausted. Not to mention he was a mute so when he came back Percy would suffer in silence which is far by worse than him screaming at the top of his lungs.

Not only that but when they were in the School Max and come to realize that, because of the bigger number of experiments preformed on Percy he retaliated against both White Coats and Erasers more hoping one day, one of them would end his suffering but no one would give him the satisfaction. And Max had worked extremely hard to make sure that didn't happen, accepting a few beatings herself. So Percy was the hardest to keep alive in the School despite the aid of Declan Percy's 'Protector' - Declan disappeared a few weeks later after Jeb had died.

After Declan went Percy crawled back into a miserable shell and from all the experience she had with him Max saw Percy like a fragile, broken toy that needed protecting. So Max made it her job along with the rest of the Flock.

"Rise and shine, Ig." Max said and turned back towards the eggs.

"Bite me." Iggy grumbled.

Max rolled he eyes, taking the eggs out of the box before promptly dropping one onto the marble counter top as she felt her hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Max whirled around and found Fang standing behind her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Stop doing that. " Max snapped in annoyance.

"Stop what?" If possible his smirk grew. "Breathing?"

Max huffed and moved towards Iggy tapping him lightly on his shoulder. "You're up Ig. I'll wake the girls while you make the eggs."

With a grunt Iggy staggered to his feet as Max disappeared up the stairs to wake Nudge and Angel.

Once everyone was down stairs and eating breakfast Angel concocted an idea whilst shoveling a forkful of scrambled egg in her mouth. "Can we pick strawberries? They'll be ripe now."

Almost everyone agreed to that idea since they've barely been outside in a couple of days and being trapped by four walls brought back bad memories. It wasn't long until the Flock found themselves outside under the cloudless blue sky and sweltering May sun, each carrying blue, plastic buckets. This would have been almost normal: kids picking strawberries on a boiling morning - but the lack of adults was still a big issue to ordinary people (ya, know? Without the bird wings).

However, none of the Mutants were very keen on adults because of their 'collision' with them, after all, the scientist's in the School hadn't exactly seen eye to eye with the Flock. The only adults they could stand was their saviors from the School but they haven't seemed to turn up for two years. Once released, Cassidy and Michaela had returned to the School weeks after, not before making sure the Flock had settled in well enough. But Declan and Jeb had stayed to teach them to fight, fly, read, write and basically how to survive on their own - nevertheless, two years later and Jeb and Declan disappeared without saying a single goodbye so the Flock presumed them dead except they didn't dare talk about it.

Max was jolted out of her thoughts by a piercing scream.

Angel had a hand covering her mouth from screaming again; her brilliant blue eyes gone wide with fear. Max's head shot up like a bullet from a gun scanning the area which had made Angel frightened. There were Erasers dropping from the sky like spiders - and this was not a dream.

**I just wanted to update; I know it's kind of small and I apologize for that but you'll just have to live with that.**

**Tell me what you think because I seriously want some reviews please. Love it, Hate it? Just review it!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


End file.
